Times Like These
by xXMythical-Midnight-SunXx
Summary: This story is set in New Moon. It's between Alice and Jasper at the airport when they got home from Italy. Pure fluff. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: Me owning Twilight would be like an emo skipping through rainbows and butterflies. No offense to emos! I don't own them either.**

**A/N: Okay well, here's a small little one-shot I thought of a week ago. It's based in New Moon when they get home from Italy, pure fluff.**

_**Jasper's POV**_

I had to know she was okay. Alice had just left, I told her I didn't approve of her going to Bella's. So of course I don't approve of her going to Italy.

I mean I knew she was alright, but some part of me wouldn't believe that until I saw her. I watched the crowd carefully, and kept my nose on high alert for her. She had to be arriving soon. Please God make it soon, I prayed.

_**Alice's POV**_

I had to know he was okay. Oh, I couldn't wait to see my love again.

Every second away from Jasper made me grow more aggitated and anxious. It seemed as if a ticking time bomb was stuck on three seconds. I had to see him, now!

"Excuse me ma'am, what time are we set to land?" I asked the stewardess.

"Um, 7:48." she told me and walked off down the isle. Okay, so it was 7:35 now so that was only thirteen minutes! I sighed in anxiety, and leaned my head back against the seat. This would be the longest thirteen minutes of my life.

All I could focus on was Jasper's face in my mind. His smile. His eyes. His amazing honey-colored hair.

_thirteen minutes later..._

Edward and Bella, and everybody else on the whole damn plane was taking their sweet time getting off. I was about on the verge of elbowing the heavy-set old man who snored half the flight, and spent the half loudly chewing peanuts. Finally when we were off I ran at an annoyingly slow human pace. I got called at twice, but I really didn't hear. I could only hear Jasper's voice in my head telling me about how much he loved me. Finally I saw my Jasper standing there. It was like seeing him for the first time, I got butterflies and felt the urge to giggle like a girl... And I did. When he heard me giggle his head snapped around. He smiled widely and started walking fastly towards me. I dropped my bags and ran to him.

As soon as I reached him I jumped up in his arms. He swung me around once, then sat me down and kissed me.

"I missed you so much." he said. I missed his voice so much.

"I missed you to." I said. In that moment of us standing there. Him with his arms around my waist, and mine around his neck. No one else exsisted to me. Not no one.

_**Jasper's POV**_

She was back! As I stood there staring into the eyes that seemed as if they were made just for me. I realized if she ever left me again, I would near as much die.

I knew I loved her more than my life itself before, but now I knew I couldn't even live without her for more than a day. Those three days she was gone, so was I.

I wasn't really alive to this world. Almost in a comatose.

All I could think of was Alice. I had her now.

"I'm not letting you go anyhwere without me for a very long time." I whispered in her ear. She smiled her beautiful smile at me.

Suddenly I felt her taken out of my arms, and I realized Esme and Carlisle were hugging her. Then Rosalie hugged her. Then Emmett picked her up and threatened, "I swear little sister if you ever do that to me again I'll murder you and Eddie both."

"Hey, blame them." she said pointing at Edward and Balla, who were still hugging.

I wrapped my arms around Alice from behind and rested my chin atop her head.

"Promise me you won't ever leave like that again Alice." I whispered. She twisted around in my arms and looked into my eyes.

"Jasper, I promise you." she said. I kissed her forehead. It was great to have her back.

We all got home pretty quick, Edward was still at Bella's and Alice and I lay in our bed. We were laying close together looking out at the moon. Alice laid her head on my shoulder and sighed wistfully.

"I love you Jasper." she said. I had heard those words come from her millions o times, but at times like these it meant the most.

"I love you too Alice."

**A/N: Okay, know it's really short. I also know some of you might want to spear me for not updating my spoof's but please don't be mad. I've been wanting to write this for awhile! Please review! :D**

**~Taryn**


End file.
